The present disclosure relates to containers or cans of a wide variety of sizes, volume, etc., and more particularly to a cap assembly used with a reclosable container. Use of these types of reclosable containers may find application in the food and beverage industry, or with still other fluid products.
In certain industries, it is known to use a seal received on an inner surface of a threaded cap where the seal is compressed along an angular, circumferential surface of the container. For example, a compressible disk type seal is typically inserted on the inner surface of the cap. The seal is not adhered to the cap. Thread position is important for correct compression of the seal. Likewise, correct compression is important for on-torque, as well as for holding pressure in the container. As a result, pressure retention and on/off torque are directly related to the compression of the seal.
In the past, a top load or down force was required to flatten out the seal. This force could range as high as 250 to 400 pounds of down force particularly when dealing with sealing pressurized containers (e.g., fluid contents such as carbonated beverages under a typical pressure of about 90 psi for aluminum and approximately 175 psi or greater for a glass container). The seal was required to be compressed and was smashed on to form a so-called roll on pilfer proof (ROPP) seal. Once the down force was applied, then the cap was crimped to complete the cap and container assembly.
It would be advantageous to reduce the down force and on-torque required to seal the cap to the container. It would be further advantageous to eliminate the need for requiring a top seal, or a side seal between the cap and container.
Thus, a need exists for a twist-on/twist-off cap that can be used with a reclosable container in a pressurized or carbonated environment that substantially reduces the downward force and on-torque required to provide an effective seal.